Killer Love
by inuyasha-kagomeluver
Summary: Inuyasha is the most feared man in Japan.Kagome is the best assassin in all of Japan sent by her boss to take out the most dangerous gang and find out who has been killing a lot of FBI agents. She finds herself undercover and learning all about her past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….**_

**Hey here's another one I hope you guys like it.R&R!!!**

**_FULL_ _SUMMARY_**

Inuyasha is the most feared man in is the best assassin in all of Japan sent by her boss to take out the most dangerous gang and find out who has been killing a lot of FBI agents. She finds herself undercover and learning all about her past. What happens when her job an her personal life becomes entwined? Will she fall for one of the bad boys in this gang or will she finish her job? What happens when this bad boy is her boss brother?

--------------------------------------------------------------

_If your wondering who I am you going to have to wait later on in the story for that. This is not one of the once upon a time stories so if you are looking for that you aren't going to find it here. This is a story of how one of the best assassins in Japan fell down hill._

_Oh this down hill stuff is not as bad as it seems if you asked me. No I can tell you that now. Who is this most feared person you ask? Me. I fell and became the mate of the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Japan. I remember it well._

_Now there are a lot of people who say I betrayed my job, boss, and myself by falling for the enemy. Yeah that is how they see it but what about my side to it._

My name is Kagome Higurashi. You have probably heard of the work I have done but not exactly by my name. My parents were murdered when I was a little girl. At that time I was only 5 yrs old. Even as a little kid I was smart for my age.

That day I could feel it in my bones that something wasn't right. Our family was on a vacation in the mountains. Mom and dad had left me and my older brother Souta in our cabin with our nanny. They said they were going to be back.

They promised me, but as I saw them walk out the door I knew I would never see their smiling faces again. I could still hear the words dad said to me before he left.

**FLASHBACK**

_A 5 year old Kagome stood by the door holding her teddy bear as a older looking replica of herself was putting on her ski mask and gloves. She had long black hair with big brown hazel eyes. She was a darker tanned than Kagome and she stood about 5'6."Mommy. I want to go with you Mommy!" Kagome cried holding tightly onto her teddy bear._

_Kagome's mom knelt down on her knee and reached her hands out and hugged Kagome tightly "Mommy is going to come back baby. Just stay and be a big girl for mommy OK."_

_Kagome held tightly as she could to her mom."..But mommy, I have a bad feeling. Please don't go mommy." Kagome cried into her moms shoulder knowing in her heart that it was the last time she was going to see her mom. She could kick and scream but in the end her mom was going to walk out that wooden door because she had a job to do._

_Souta walked down the stairs with an older looking version of himself holding his hands. The man had dark short brown hair. His eyes were the strangest silver anyone has ever seen and he stood around 6'0._

_He saw the state Kagome was in so he gently pulled her out of her moms embrace and sat her on top of the kitchen counter. "Kagome you have to be a big girl. Be a big girl for daddy OK. I promise to you sweet heart nothing will happen to mom and I. We will be back as soon as possible OK. Can you do that for daddy?"_

_"O-ok daddy!" kagome said as she wiped her face with the back of her sleeves._

_"I love you and remember ill always be with you."_

_"Love you too daddy."_

_As Kagome and Souta watched their parents leave they knew deep down that they wouldn't see their parents anymore._

**END FLASHBACK**

It's still too painful to relive that memory to this day. Their ski bikes had caught on fire. At first they said it was an accident ,but Kagome knew better. Her parents where FBI agents and they were the best at what they did.

They had a lot of enemies and in the line, she was in now she knew they had to have been murdered. It only confirmed her suspensions when it said they had died before the bikes had caught on fire. Kagome went into what she did to get revenge. She had to find the bastards who did that to her parents.

Kagome had started practicing martial arts when she hit the age of twelve. She had got a black belt by the time she was fourteen yrs old. After she finished that she went into boxing and by the time she was 17 yrs old she was well known all over Japan for her fighting capability .

She had started working for an underground assassination company by the age of 18 and now at the tender age of twenty she was the best out of the best. Souta had finished school in an aboard program. If he was in Japan then he would be the best male assassin and she would be the best female.

When he told her about going aboard to New York she was happy but she had business down here. She couldn't just up and leave. He told her if she ever found out anything about their mom and dads murders she was to contact him immediately and whenever she did he was quick to answer.

"Damn it Souta answer the goddamn phone." Kagome hissed angrily as she stared at the manila folder laying out across her kitchen table. She had just got her new assignment from her boss.

Over a year now their have been five murders. All were FBI families. Her boss wanted her to find the bastards who killed these people. They even stooped so low as to kill the children. Her boss said that they had put away one guy a year ago saying that FBI killing was different from the rest. She didn't believe one word of it. Her boss didn't give her the name but he did say that the person killing those other people may have been her parents killer.

She thought the guy that was in prison might know something since he was framed. She didnt know for sure if he was framed but she just had this feeling. The feeling told her he would be some help. First things first though she had to find this Masaki guy. He had information about the guy in jail and she had to get it out of him. She had to find that guy.

_**Ring**_-

"Hello?" an irritated deep voice said over the line.

"Damn it Souta. Where were you?"

"Oh sorry little sis. I was playing b-ball with the guys. What's up?" Souta asked breathing in and out deeply.

"I got a lead. Its not something big but at least its something." Kagome walked over to the folder and reread the information she had got.

"Oh. Who is it?" the now serious voice of Souta asked.

" Someone by the name of Masaki Higa. I have his address and he lives close by so I will have a talk with him today."

"OK . Kagome please be careful. Sometimes I worry about you."

"Souta I am always careful. Bye love you."

"Love you too."

--

A loud screeched noise was heard all throughout the prison. Guards walked down the gray stone halls were the prisoners were held. Their shoes clapping against the slightly wet stone floors. Their night sticks running against the iron bars that contained the prisoners waking them into another day of hell.

All except one. Even in jail he was the most feared person.

He stood up in the small moldy room and stretched his muscles. Since he was a demon they made special cells just for them. If he was in a human cell he could have easily gotten out but then that would have made it harder to run his business. So he optioned to just run it from the inside out.

His long silver hair was held back into a braid. Ever since he had been in that hellhole he had wanted to cut it, but he also knew that he wouldn't be in there for long. He had a feeling about it and whenever he had a feeling he followed it. As the screeching stopped the cell doors opened and a guard started yelling orders. '_Move it ladies we don't have all day!' Form a line you know the routine.'_ the woman guard yelled while the men guards helped everyone out of their cells.

A man with brown short hair that covered his hazel eyes walked over to the silver haired prisoner. _'He must be a new guard.' _the prisoner thought. Golden eyes met hazel as he fought to control the situation as the guards eyes fought back in defiance. The guard grabbed the prisoners arm in a tight vise like grip and closed the handcuff chains around his slightly thin wrist.

The guard pulled the golden eyed man into the line.

--

"What the fuck happened?" an angry voice said looking around the prison hall making sure no one was listening.

"I don't know man...it just happened." a confused voice said over the line. He couldn't tell what happened over the phone but he had said enough so that the other man would know what was going on.

"Miroku...where the fuck is Sesshomaru?"

"He left town to attend to what we said we was going to attend to. He left me in charge for a couple of days." The now known voice of Miroku said.

"Miroku...fix this shit and I mean fix it NOW or I will have your head!" the man said slamming the phone down on the hook.

------------------------------------------

Well? What cha think lol ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chappy. : )

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN MASAKI HIGA..._**

**_---------------------_**

The moonlight shined down on the slightly crumpled yellow piece of paper. Light enough for the black covered figure to read the words scribbled down on it. Looking up at the address to check and see if it was the right address the person crumpled the paper and dropped it as they walked up to the dingy apartment building. The broken door screen squeaked as the black clad figure walked into the building.

The lights were dim on the trash covered floor. Going up the half way littered stairs the figure found the door they was looking for. Knocking lightly on a door that read 'Room 452' the figure waited patiently for the door to be opened. Hearing rustling behind the closed door the figure took out a .22 magnum revolver. When the door opened a tanned man that stood around 5'8 with brown hair and grey eyes appeared.

"Are you Masaki Higa?" the figure asked the man.

"Who's asking?" As the man asked this the smell of alcohol drifted off his breath.

The figure took the revolver from behind their back and held it against his head. "I am. Now slowly back away from the door."

The man backed away from the door letting the figure in and watched as it closed the door with the back of its foot. 'Damn how do I always seem to get myself into these types of situations?' he thought.

"I only want to ask you some questions but if you make this harder than it is then I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains all over this dirty ass apartment and leave the rats to eat your remains." the person said putting their finger on the trigger. The man looked down and saw the small digit twitch showing that this person was serious.

Gulping slightly the man nodded his head.

"Word around town Masaki is that you know the person who was framed for all those deaths. Now all I want is the name and I will leave you to finish living this pathetic….. thing ….you call life."

"What deaths, I don't know what your talking about." Masaki trembled as sweat dripped down his face.

"The fucking FBI deaths, Masaki-" the figure let out a little laugh and moved closer to Masaki. "See Masaki now I think you are playing with me and to tell the truth I really don't like games. I know that you know I'm not stupid. So to save a little fucking time and to save your life….Stop..playing games…and tell me the DAMN name." the figure replied as anger started to take over its body.

"I….I can't tell you they will kill Me." he said stumbling over his words.

Putting the gun up to Masaki's head the person removed the safety which caused a small 'click' noise.

"Well Masaki really you lose either way huh? If you don't tell me I kill you and if you do tell me they kill you….So which would you prefer?"

"Wow I have so many great things to chose from." he said sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me. Tell me the fucking name." the figure grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall pushing the gun against his head.

"I..Inuyasha T..takahashi." the man said frightened to death.

"Thanks" the figure let go of him. Masaki sneered as he watched the figure walk to the door.

"You see that wasn't so bad. Now I have some bad news and I got some shitty news. You see I have to kill you. Why? Because you saw my face…..Can't have you going to the police now can I?" the figure turned around and shot Masaki in the head before the man could protest.

As brown eyes looked down at the fallen body that was slowly being surrounded by red blood the person mumbled "Oh and the names Kagome." Kagome walked out the door while putting her revolver in the back of her jeans and left down the steps. As she left the building she heard a faint scream echo in the night.

---------------------------------

He wanted them dead. He wanted their whole family to pay. They put him into this predicament. They killed the only women he had ever loved. Red eyes glowed in the darkness that consumed the office. Anger coursed through his veins. He was going to do whatever it took to make them feel all the pain that ripped through his heart for over 50 years. They were going to feel every piece of their heart break one by one. It might not be today but it will be soon. He would make sure of that.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Memories flashed behind his eyes. He could see blood and something else unknown splattering the wall as he stared at the clear walls of his cell. Screams still echoed in his ears. He could still remember that day. That dreadful day. He had never killed a woman in his life but she gave him no choice.

He told her damn it. He knew that a fair share of blood was on his hands even before he killed her but they were all men. He hated hurting women. He would never put his hand on a woman but she took his hesitance for granted. She was a traitor and ….and….he had no choice. Inuyasha was brought out of his trance by a guard banging on the bars of his cell with a yard stick.

"You sir have a visitor. Get moving." the guard said as the cell door slid open to let him out. The guard led him down a lit hallway and to a private room. He stepped inside and saw only a steel table bolted to the ground with two chairs. He took a seat in one of the chairs then awaited his visitor.

It had taken her a lot of trouble to get Kouga to arrange a private visitation area for her so that she could see Inuyasha. Kouga Wolfe was opposed to the idea of her being in a private room with a dangerous criminal. So she had to use the favor she hung over his head for times like this. She helped Kouga find the love of his life Ayame Kanuri.

Even though she was happy to have done it, which was the only way she knew he would give her permission. Kagome walked down the same hallway that Inuyasha just walked down and opened the door. In one of the seats she saw silver haired man in some blue pants and a muscle shirt on. He had his hands together on top of the table and his bangs covered his eyes. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was praying.

Her black boots clacked against the tiled floor as she made her way to the chair on the opposite side. As she sat down her eyes met golden amber eyes. In that one moment she saw all the frustration and passion he hid in those amber depths. His mouth twitched as he tried not to show his full grown smirk thinking, 'This going to be fun.'

Kagome smirked as she thought, 'Let the games begin.'

-----------------

She knew he was playing with her. It has been two hours since she started questioning him and he still didn't let anything slip. It was all the same every time. Kagome got up from her seat and walked towards him, "Who the fuck is he?" Kagome yelled as her patience no longer there. With the same little smirk he had on all throughout the two hours he said, "Miss I don't know who you are talking about." She punched him in the jaw, now deciding to beat the answers out of him.

"Damn you can pack a punch no matter how sexy or little you are." He said laughing and spitting blood out on the floor while massaging his jaw with his free hands. Kagome pulled her hand back to hit him again but was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck making chills run up and down her back. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her making her disgusted, aroused, and angry at the same time. "Now Kagome violence doesn't solve anything." She could feel his rumble his chest making it vibrate against her back.

"Let me go!" she said as she struggled against his hold on her.

"You know what? I think I like this position." He said as he blew against her ear.

In the blink of an eye even to fast for Inuyasha to register he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. 'Damn she's fast but I guess I'll let her have her little victory for right now.'

She said, "Ok well how about this you help me out and I'll help you out. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah actually that is. Find a way to get me out of here and I'll help you." He said pushing himself and her off the wall turning to face her.

"I can't do that I don't know how and if all this time you could do that why didn't you." She said showing nowhere on her outer appearance that she was surprised.

Inuyasha smirked at her then winked," I like a woman who knows how to take charge."

His smirked dropped as quickly as it had come up. The room temperature got below zero as she looked dead in his eyes, "Find a way." Then he knocked on the steel door.

"I'm ready to go back to my cell now. We are finished here." Inuyasha told the guard.

Kagome watched as the door closed behind them. Flopping down in the chair the only thing going through Kagome's mind was 'Damn how am I going to get him out of here.'

-----------

Oh My Gosh! This was the hardest chapter for me. I mean I didnt know where I was going or how I would get there so I really need you guys to Review PLEASE!!! lol...But really tell me what you think I did wrong or right it dont matter.....See-Ya

~Jin~


End file.
